


Never fall in love again

by murphylaw



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphylaw/pseuds/murphylaw
Summary: some thought of tenten
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Kudos: 8





	Never fall in love again

When Tenten looked at her life years later she saw one regularity. She never showed inetrest in boys or girls in romantic sense. From an early age she had seen like the other girls gather around these most talented boys in acdemii to admire their every move. In those moment Tenten didn't understand why girl were doing this, because she preferred to focus on her own abilities instead of admiring others. Ever since she remembered, she trained hard to become a strong kunochi, because it was her biggest dream. She never thought about marrige or family. For her the most important think it was to become the best at what she coul do and she was the best in combant. It was in this field that she gained her first approval from an early age in the academy. She was not afraid to compete with the best, even with the people who had unique techniques. Sometimes she felt sad about her origin and lack of power to use clan techniques, but all negative emotions passed when she fell in love with weapons. She liked each of them and swore to herself in her youth that she would become a master in using all kinds of weapons.  
Tenten was never interested in boys, so she didn't understand why the other girls were more focused on their colleagues' skills than on their own. During training, when her friends from class ran around the boys and smiled flirtatiously at them, Tenten gritted her teeth and focused on the kunaias. She practiced for days to achieve the mastery. No wounds or bruises could stop her. She never denied herself training and she trained hard. Blood, sweat and tears were the mark of a good day for her, because she knew they would lead her to the top.  
Tenten was never interested in boys, so she didn't understand why, as she got older, the other girls wanted to talk mainly about them. What the boys were wearing, how did they behave or what they said. Tenten wanted to talk about weapons. She liked to brag about new equipment she got or how many shuirkens she can use in an instant. While the other girls went shopping to buy clothes the boys would like, Tenten spent her time at the weapons store. She liked to look at them, find newer and newer fancy models. Through the shop windows, she admired the shiny surface of the katana or the sharpened edges of the tanto. These were the things she spent her hard-earned money on. Although she had many weapons in her own home, she greeted each new one with a smile on her face.  
Tenten was never interested in boys, so when the other girls started dressing up and putting on makeup to get their attention, Tenten did not join them. She didn't care about the appearance. She did not pay attention to dirty clothes or scratches on her face after long training. As long as her weapons was clean and sharp, everything was in perfect order.  
Tenten was never interested in love, so when she met hers she didn't recognize it right away. They have known each other forever. They were united into a group of teammates in the early days of academia. She and the two boys who differed from each other like fire and water, formed a team. One of them was enthusiastic to change the prevailing rules and the other was skeptical about the world. Their friendship did not bond immediately. They worked for a long time to created this bond, but because of it her team was unique. Neither of them got anything for free. Who they have become they have developed through years of dedication and training. Throught the mutual trust and sympathy, they became not only a fearless team, but also a family.  
Tenten was never interested in love, so when it happened to her, she fell in love completely . It didn't happen right away. In the early years of their acquaintance, they did not like each other. Not only they both were focused on improving their skills, but at first he was not the person Tenten would like. He was arrogant. He was full of anger at a world he could not believe can change. He was lost and desperate. For years she had watched his inner struggles and the darkness growing inside him. She knew his past, but even his worst experiences did not justify his behavior towards teammates. However, Tenten is a person who believes that even the most damaged kunai can be sharpened. It didn't happen overnight, but the boy changed and her feelings for him also changed. She wanted to be able to say that she began to understand the behavior of the girks for her former clase, but she did not. Tenten never had to pretend to be someone she wasn't. She didn't need to worship him or praise his skills to get his attention. He liked to spend his time with her for what she was like. They knew each other completely. They saw each other in their worst and best moments. They trusted each other enough to entrust themselves with their own lives.  
Tenten has never been in love, so for many years she wanted to believe that her feelings were the same for all members of her team. It was a little lie that she kept telling herself so she wouldn't have to face reality. The emotions she felt with him were more like those she felt when she was choosing new weapons. She was excited, nervous and completely stunned by them. Her heart always leapt forward at the sight of a new weapon, and the same began to do when she was near him. She wanted to have him close to her and know him as well as she knows every scratch on her shurikens. When she touched him she was feeling a sensitive vibration as the same as when she touched the cold metal surface of the weapon And in moments when he was not near her, she felt a longing greater than the one she felt after every weapon she lost in a battle.  
Tenten never thought she would be loved this way. She knew what love was. Her parents loved her. She loved her friends and every weapon she possessed, but the relationship with him was something else entirely. He was her companion. He was her friend. He was like a quiet moment after a good fight. He was a love she had never dreamed of. Every worst moment spent with him was unique and worth fighting for. He loved her the way she loved him. He never doubted in her skills. He was always there for her, even when the world began to collapse.  
Tenten was never interested in love. She never planned on having a husband or starting a family. For her, all relationships were simple. For many years there were her family and friends. There was only her and her weapons. It was easy. It's for him. She changed her mind for him. She opened her heart to him.  
Tenten had never been interested in love, so it was obvious to her that after his death, she would never fall in love again.

**Author's Note:**

> it is something I write because I watched this stupid espisode where Neji die. I posted this on tumblr so maybe some of you already read it.  
> English is not my native, so I apoligaze for any mistakes.


End file.
